The invention relates to a pipe coupling, more particularly to pipe couplings with locking members.
German Patent No. 3,524,621 discloses a pipe coupling in which a sleeve is provided, and this sleeve accommodates a lip seal which at the same time has an inside annular stop for the pipe ends of two pipes to be pushed in. In addition, and separated herefrom in terms of construction and assembly, an outer clip is provided and is to be assembled by means of tools, this clip serving as a supporting body for locking elements which, during extraction stress on inserted pipes, catch in the respective inserted pipe ends while being straightened up radially. Here, the locking elements have a complicated form with a roughly oval cross-section and are awkward to assemble.
In addition, German Patent 3,202,367 discloses a pipe coupling which has a one-piece, cylindrical socket body provided with grooves encircling on the inside, the grooves having O-rings on the one hand and locking elements on the other hand. The latter are circular-segment-like and are otherwise also relatively complicated from, so that they can be held via an O-ring inserted into the corresponding groove. Despite the one-piece socket, this leads to a design which is also elaborate with regard to assembly.